Petals In The Wind
by Panda Nova
Summary: The swirling wind catches the petals taking them on new journeys. But who is the wind and who is the petal? Focus on KyoxHaruxTam but enough of everyone else to make it fun .
1. The Whitest Of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran as much as I wish I did! I make absolutely no money for this and am only doing it for my own amusement.

A week's vacation hadn't been long enough. Well really it had been no vacation at all because although Haruhi had specifically stated she was going to spend it studying instead she ended up with the entire host club poking in from time to time and in the end just dragging her out all together. First was the pool side, then was the day in Tokyo, visiting Kyoto...they kept talking about taking her to some island in the Caribbean but that was luckily halted when Ranka absolutely refused to allow her a passport. Now they were once more back in session and it was almost a relief. Walking towards the golden gates of Ouran High she felt some of the tension of break leave her. No matter how much she wouldn't admit it aloud it had been nice to have them around. She would have missed them if the host members had actually left her alone. The brown haired girl let matching chocolate eyes gaze up towards the upper windows of the school with her ever present easy-going smile. Still, at least in school she could study.

"Ha-"

"-ru-"

"-hi!" Two voices first separate and then ending as one came to run to her side. The matching red haired demons throwing arms over shoulders as they stood ever taller than her. She could swear in a week they had managed to grow even more, but preferred not to think of it keeping eyes stead fast to the front as the very Haruhi expression of unamusement crossed her face.

"Aren't you both here a bit early?" She said flatly and even daring to pick up the pace a bit.

"Haruhi," they both whined "Aren't you being a just a bit harsh?" The one on her right, Kaoru added.

"We are just trying to say good morning!" Hikaru finished and the brown haired girl could only roll her eyes letting fingers move to smooth over the edge of the blue boys uniform and showing distinct indifference.

"Ohayo then." She added at last letting her eyes look up at both of them before giving them a smile and continueing to walk. All this was watched by the cool gaze of another inside the school.

Kyouya Ootori sat in one of the upper libraries. A small tucked away room with a window that showed out to the paved walk towards the gate and the street beyond. He was here unseasonably early, normally one to sleep in horribly late to try to get every last ounce of rest he could, but today he had a purpose. Eyes hidden by the light's glare on his thin frames was finished a cold and to many frightening smile that took to his normally stone like face. His book sat forgotten in his hand as he watched them approach the school, Haruhi's gaze always steadfast to the front. In his other hand he raised his phone to gaze at the screen. The annoying thing was normally kept hidden in his left pocket. He hated the devices they were a distraction and an excuse for Tamaki or any other member (or worse yet his sister) to call him at any ungodly hour to pull him into some form of scheme. For this reason it was normally kept off and kept on his body as a formality only. But today it was on. The shimmering screen showing a plain green background, nothing like the overly exuberant ones Tamaki kept on his own phone, or the bright and garish the twins kept. No, just a simple green screen reflected off his glasses for a moment before he looked back out the window. The twins were gone along with Haruhi but he didn't care about that. His eyes were on some one else.

"Ah, he's right on time." He couldn't hold back the amusement in his tone as he watched the blond self named king of the host club rushing towards the school at full throttle. He was panting with the speed in which he was moving long legs stretching down to feet slapping against the pavement as he took one look at his watch before rushing ahead. A red tone of worry and exertion taking to his face. Apparently his message had hit a tone unintended for the man almost looked panicked. He watched as Tamaki's hand dove into his pocket and pulled out his phone with a grip that almost broke the plastic contraption. Kyouya smirked wickedly as he hit the green button to answer before the first ring could echo into the room.

"Ohayo Tamaki." His voice disinterested and aloof as always.

"Ohayo?! OHAYO?!" His voice was furious and looking down to the walk he actually saw him screaming into the phone holding it in front of his mouth before he dashed into the school. Kyouya had to pull his mask around himself with all his might in order not to laugh."You send me a message like that and all you have to say is Ohayo?!"

"Gomen Tamaki. Apparently my message gave you a fright. It wasn't meant to." He was quick to wipe the smile off his face as he heard the voice coming closer and soon enough the door was thrust open and he hung up his phone in the same moment.

"I want to know the meaning of this-NOW!" Tamaki's face was red and he was panting with exertion from taking the stairs at such a pace. Even with his long legs the flights of stairs taken two at a time were tiring and it caused his shoulders to raise and fall like he was some large bird. He moved to a seat and pulled it out before flopping into it taking the moment to collect himself as his hand obscured his face the long fingers hiding into his golden locks. None of his usual grace was around his form and beneath the hiding mask of his hand he looked absolutely frightened. Kyouya's head tilted but only slightly at this before looking down to his book with interest. "Kyouya!" Tamaki was standing again, hands thumping against the table as he looked at his friend with a mixture of fear, confusion, and above all irritation, "I said I wanted an explanation!"

Kyouya's head moved back up and a humorless expression stared at him, so humorless it almost made the Host king pale and he audibly cleared his throat. "What Tamaki? My message should have explained everything." His eyes moved back down to the book and obvious sign that there was nothing more to the conversation.

Tamaki was taken aback by this, in truth he didn't really listen to it. All he heard was mention of their fathers and something about Haruhi and he was throwing on clothes before hearing anything else. A sheepish tone snuck into his voice as he began to press his index fingers together repeatedly blonde hair coming to cover his eyes. "Ano, I didn't really listen to it Kyouya."

"I thought as much." The shadow king responded. He rose then setting his book to the side as long pale fingers adjusted his glasses. "It seems the...events at the festival has clued our fathers' into the exact situation in which Haruhi lies, more importantly her sex." He let a poignant pause past as he looked away from his friend seeming to take a great amount of interest in the far wall. "To the point that they have begun speaking of her future."

Tamaki paled. Though he respected his father greatly, his grandmother... even thinking of her made him do a whole body shiver causing a visible wave to pass from his toes before spiking his hair and ending at the top of his head. His eyes faced down hiding them beneath his golden locks once more. His grandmother had made it painfully apparent how disappointed she was after the Eclair fiasco and just how cultureless she viewed Haruhi. If she knew Haruhi was actually a girl... he didn't want to think of what the old harpy would do with that knowledge. His hands balled into little fists of anger as he stood there letting his shoulders shake slightly.

"Luckily they seem to think her situation should be kept secret. Your father going so far as to seal her records." His smile widened then as Tamaki visibly relaxed and his coal colored eyes grabbed onto the violet of the more exuberant of the pair who up to this point had been strangely silent. "The problem is however that I had to have Haruhi's clothes tailored to keep it a secret." He looked at Tamaki pointedly but the large innocent eyes showed he obviously did not get the point. " I don't know how long we can keep anyone else from finding out."

There was a strange progression that came over the blond male's face. First a huge wave of confusion causing his eyes to widen then slowly as if sparks had been set off his mouth fell open and eyes widened even more as horror, and then panic over took his face. Hands raised to each cheek and the movement that had taken a few mere seconds came to full rotation as he looked towards Kyouya with the largest puppy eyes the colder student had ever seen."Okasan!" Tamaki cried his eyes bright with alarm and welling with bead sized tears, "Surely we can protect our daughter's secret! You already had her clothes tailored, so we can keep the secret for at least a little while longer!" His large violet eyes like a shimmering with the begging look most could not resist. But Kyouya would have none of it today.

He stood and in two steps crossed to the table where Tamaki stood on the other side letting a hand come slamming down, stopping his cries. "Don't be a fool Tamaki." His voice still calm as his white palm sat against the dark wood the thud of their contact still echoing. "There is no way to hide this forever. We would be lucky to hide it for six months."

"Why?" His large eyes showing how confused he truly was.

He really is clueless, he thought as he stared down at him before looking away. "Tsk." He eased the air out of his lungs and relaxed his shoulders standing away from the table and letting his hands move into the pockets of his creased black trousers. "She's growing Tamaki. She'll be come more and more feminine as each year goes by. We can hide it for a few months, maybe even a year, but eventually some one will notice."

Tamaki frowned then as he once more sat into the chair rested his chin into his hand staring out the window past him. A far away look took his eyes, one of the few times when one could tell Tamaki was being serious, and above all sad. The melancholy to them causing their purple hue to deepen. A look his friend had only seen when he thought of his mother. So he had already realized? Kyouya thought with amusement.

"Well then what do you propose okasan?" He said after a few moments of silence had passed, his eyes moving to corners to look at Kyouya for only a moment before looking away once more.

"A game."

Tamaki's eyes rose in surprise, clouded over even more by confusion. "A game?" His head tilted as he blinked once, then twice before adding, "You are suggesting a game to solve this?"

"Hai Tamaki." His grin widened then, "what better than to have Haruhi admit herself that she is in fact a girl?" He let it sink in as absolute horror began to set into Tamaki's face he knew where this was going. Already his inner theatre was in full motion and he barely heard him add " It might be good for the host club. A female host could bring in new revenue."

In his mind he saw Haruhi in the standard yellow dress surrounded by a sea of faceless males. Cooing for her attention! There was a mob of them and he couldn't get through! They gave her flowers, and she giggled coyly, even acceping a kiss on the cheek from one of the boys! He kept trying to get over them shouting "Haruhi, Haruhi Haruhiiii!!!!" A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he came back out of it staring at Kyouya that was holding him by his jacket collar.

"I don't know what you were just imagining , nor do I care to." He said in a curt whisper before letting go causing Tamaki to almost fall as he was teetered between the chair and the table he'd been climbing in an attempt to get to mind Haruhi. He sheepishly stepped back down and sunk back into his seat.

"As I was saying," He continued "we have never thought of hosting males before, and I am sure Haruhi would be quite popular."

"What?!" He shouted jumping from his seat once more and Kyouya was sure by the end of it his popping in and out of the piece of wood would cause it to break. But he was crossing to Kyouya now eyes bright with alarm, "are you proposing having her host BOYS?! Boys flocking around MY daughter for affection?" He crossed arms across his chest half turning away from Kyouya in false disgust.

"Yes, that is precisely what I am proposing."

"I won't have it. Not in my house okasan." He stamped a foot against the ground for added affect as he held his head up and away from Kyouya.

"Well then otousan what if we absolve her of her debt?" Tamaki's ears drooped.

"But if we do that...she won't come to the host club anymore." He seemed absolutely despondant as he once more flopped into the chair with the black cloud of depression coming about him like a shroud.

Kyouya was unsure why he did it but he let him wallow in it for a moment before saynig. "Not if she is dating one of the members."

Tamaki almost fell out of his chair at the easy way he said it. His eyes staring up at Kyouya white as a sheet as he gasped and rocked the chair back on two legs. It was like he was sending her to the grave! HIS beautiful daughter...DATING?! She wasn't old enough, she wouldn't be old enough if she was thirty to be with OTHER boys! "What, exactly, are you suggesting Kyouya! If you are saying we should-"

Before he could get any more melodramatic Kyouya raised a hand to silence him "Like I said before, a game." He let his eyes sneak a glance at his classmate to see his was listening, as well as sulking. "The objective is two fold. To get Haruhi to admit to being female, second is to convince her to date one of the members of the club." His eyes looked sidelong at his friend who had once more left his seat and taken to pacing across the room at this point.

He stopped after a moment looking to him with his thumb and forefinger still cupping his chin "Any member?" His brows were raised in interest.

Kyouya shrugged "Yes, I suppose so."

He tapped his forefinger against his chin as if he was pondering something before turning in a swirl of motion (with added rose affect) and pointing an accusatory finger at Kyouya "Then why are only the two of us here?!" He cried as if he was pronouncing the death of a horrible maiden eating dragon (which in Tamaki's mind at this moment he was) " Shouldn't we tell the rest of the club?"

Unfortunately for Tamaki, Kyouya had already prepared for this and said snidely, "Do you really want to give everyone a chance? Be truthful with yourself for once Tamaki." He shook his head before turning his coal gaze cruelly on Tamaki. "Hikaru? Kaoru? Mori? Would you really want to give them a chance at having her? Honey? Or even myself. Could you stand it Tamaki?"

Tamaki's face became more and more pale through out the conversation before he threw his head downward hiding his eyes as his shoulders shook. It was true, he was a jealous and possessive person and the way the twins even played around with her made his blood boil.

"Then why are you here?" Tamaki said flatly, his voice cold a sign of his anger.

"To be your competition." It flowed with ease unlike his emotional friend and he looked amused at the emotional roulette Tamaki was playing.

Tamaki stopped in his tracks almost turning to stone except questions overtook his shock and he whirled in a flurry of speech "YouwantachanceatHaruhi?Sincewhen?How?Whydidn'tyouevertellmeI'myourbestfriend-"

He was near tears at this point grabbing Kyouya by the suit jacket as his voice took on ever higher octaves , and Kyouya had had enough. "Calm down Tamaki. You give yourself too much credit thinking I hold any feelings for Haruhi." His eyes were cold and annoyed staring down at the blond male.

"Nani?" His eyes stared wide at the slightly taller host member, an aghast look on his face. It was obvious he didn't understand it as he kept trying to think of what this meant.

Kyouya took it upon himself to explain "It isn't for any form of feeling for her." His eyes looked away as he stepped away from the now limp fingers of the Host King, letting them droop as he continued to 'eh' at him.

"Then why Kyouya? I don't understand why you would want any part of this. Absolving her debt would lose the club money..." His voice slowly lowered to a hush as he tried to think of a reason while his fingers drooped ever lower with confusion, but all he was greeted with was Kyouya's laugh.

"Really Tamaki. Not all relationships are based on love, or even a form of affection. In this particular case let's just say...it would be beneficial to me." He adjusted his glasses again before once more sitting against the window and picking up the book. He waited precisely three ticks on his watch before speaking once more. "Morning classes will be starting soon. Are you in or not?" His voice was completely calm as if they were simply talking about a card game, or a game of chess and not a battle against the most stubborn person either of them knew.

Tamaki however was a flurry of thought. Kyouya, himself, Haruhi, a million other things and then finally something clicked. An easy smile came on his face and fingers flicked hair out of his face. "Yes." This was surprising, Kyouya was sure he would have to blackmail him into it some how or raise the stakes but the cool and easy smile on his face showed Tamaki had something in mind. It added an interesting element and caused a slender eyebrow to raise. The host king put his hands in his pockets and turned heading to the door removing one hand to touch the brass of the doorknob. "And if you think you don't have feelings for her...you're a fool Kyouya." His voice was quiet barely above a whisper as he spoke the words. The door opened and he stepped through it leaving only the sound of footsteps and the soft clicking of the door closing once more.

In the quiet of the room he picked up the book once more. Letting his eyes scan over the page with ease while an amused smile took over his face. "A fool?" he said gently to the empty room, "What an interesting opinion."

**Author's Note: Well here is chapter one finished of my first ever fanfiction (wo0). Any of you who are reading this thank you so much for taking the time to read it and if it suits your fancy feel free to leave a review! Thanks so much.**


	2. The Evil Dragon

Tamaki walked half a dozen steps from where he had closed the door leaving Kyouya behind. The moment he stepped away from the shadow king his confidence had faltered. Placing his head against the wall he stared down into his hands watching them shake as he placed his now hot head against the cool wallpaper. The tangible cloud of darkness flooded about him and wary students quickly began retreating, only a few of the girls casting concerned looks before retreating towards morning classes.

The blond haired lord did not see them, his mind entrapped in his own thoughts. What have I done, he thought wickedly as his eyes stared in disbelief at his own shivering digits. My own daughter! He had willingly agreed to seduce his own self proclaimed daughter?! Did that make him--?! He audibly gasped at the thought as his violet eyes tried to bug out of their sockets "A pervert?" He whispered the words low as he felt him quaking with a new fear. Then he shook his head violently as he reminded himself that no, he was not. He was saving his daughter! Saving her from the lecherous Kyouya who wished to sully her honor! Yes THAT was why he was agreeing to this. He would save this princess from the tower in which Kyouya kept her trapped!

Tamaki Inner Mind Theatre episode 326

The curtains rise to see Tamaki clad in silver armor lifting the largest sword mankind has ever witnessed towards the large black dragon! His glasses (which were incredibly small on his long reptilian face) shining in a mysterious light as he trapped beautiful Haruhi! Her large brown eyes stared out naively as her hands clutched in front of the elaborate dress that looked so adorable on her. The tight bodice top of pink and white curved downward to meet the large skirts with the many white ruffles and the large pink bows in the back and atop her head was a crown of sparkling diamonds. Kyouya's face was in front of her as he whispered lewd remarks causing her cheeks to turn red and try to back away! But lo, what was this?! His tail had her trapped as it wrapped around her form!

"Eeek" she screamed as that black tail lifted her upwards, "Save meee!"

"Haruhi!" He stood valiant armor glistening in the light as he lifted his sword to battle the foe! In one swift moment he jumped, his hand grabbing hers as he pulled her from his grasp. "Noooo!" Dragon Kyouya screamed breathing fire at them, but he deflected it with his mighty magical sword! The fire returned to the dragon and it caused it to shrink away, a great shriek of agony leaving it's venomous jaws! He turned and pulled Haruhi close. "I'll always protect you," he whispered and as he leaned to receive his victory kiss...

"TAMAKI-SENPAI!!" He blinked out of it to look and see a pair of brown eyes staring up at him. Yet instead of filled with admiration these were filled with shock, confusion, and a lot of anger. He was pulled out of his dream fully when he noticed the adorable pink and white dress was sadly absent. But that meant in is arms...almost nose to nose with...him...was....He shrieked and jumped away from her as if she had burned him dropping her on her backside on the floor. He had apparently had her in some form of an over the top dip when he had awoken from his daydream.

Instead of helping her up he just stared white as a sheet and was greeted only with humorless milk chocolate eyes "H-H-Haruhi?!" He stammered at her as he stepped back hearing the hysterical laughter of the twins who were trying to hold each other upright in the hallway. Haruhi rose shooting them both a look as they had 'lovingly' shoved her into Tamaki when they noticed he was day dreaming.

Haruhi tilted her head for a moment before letting a hand raise and pressing two fingers to his forehead. He thought he would die, her fingers stayed there for a few moments as her eyes showed concentration before she pulled her hand away. "No fever." She said flatly as she stepped back from him and eyed him warily for a moment before shrugging. He was like stone in front of her, well in fact he sort of WAS stone once her fingers moved away. "You'd better go to class sempai or you'll be late." And with that she gave a shrug and walked away, her small form retreating with easy steps towards her first class of the morning.

The twins decided to stay behind, viewing Tamaki's vulnerable state much more amusing then all the poking and prodding at Haruhi they had done so far this morning, leaving Haruhi to walk alone. Something she was all too happy to do. Between Hikaru's insistent questions about her finals and the 'encounter' with Tamaki she felt a bit off balance. She gave a sigh of aggravation as two fingers came to press at her temples. "Okasan in heaven why did I think I'd miss them?" She shook her head as she moved to take the corner only to be intercepted by Kyouya.

"Haruhi." His words were curt as always and she looked up at him with a look of shock. Kyouya rarely sought her out, in fact she was almost certain that aside from the time they went into the cafeteria to view the twins fighting this was THE first time she had seen him outside of Music Room Three.

"Hai Kyouya-sempai?" Her curiosity was piqued. Why in the world was he seeking her out?

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me during your lunch?" When he saw her questioning face he was quick to add. "I have a few things to talk over with you."

Haruhi stayed silent for a moment staring at the taller classmate with a scrutinizing gaze. Talks of her debt had a tendency to ruin her appetite, but why in the world would he want to do it over lunch? She was about to speak her refusal but never got a chance.

Out of nowhere Tamaki intercepted snatching Haruhi, quite physically, away from his classmate. "I'm sorry, Haruhi shall have to decline!" He remarked triumphantly causing Kyouya to grin for a moment as he regarded the flamboyant student. "Haruhi shall be having lunch with her father!" He held her in a death grip which Haruhi was quickly trying to worm her way out of but instead suddenly found Tamaki nose to nose with her. "I have the most wonderful meal to share with you Haruhi! All sorts of delicacies from France!"

"No thank you." Her flat words cut him like a knife and he staggered away hand to his forehead before resting against the wall.

"Oh so little love you have for your father! Not even willing to share a meal made with love!"

"You're not my father." Her voice still flat and unemotional as she began to head off.

"Haruhiii!" He cried in agony, sniffling as he looked at her form. She sighed, defeated she looked from him to Kyouya.

"How much food did you bring?" She asked.

This was an odd question. Tamaki gave a victorious smile as he bounded over to her, "Oh a feast dear Haruhi! Enough to feed an army!"

"Good." She said simply and turned to Kyouya. "I guess I'll be having lunch with you both. I'll see you in the music room."

Kyouya was dumbfounded as was Tamaki, both staring at her with a look of disbelief. They ranged from the slight look of confusion on the youngest Ootori's to full out shock on Tamaki's with his mouth hanging open for all to stare into and probably see his tonsils. Yet before either could argue the first chimes for class echoed through the hall and she was gone.

Tamaki's eyes slid to the side to look at Kyouya, who had already recovered. His shoulders squared and chin held easy and high on them. Tamaki was quick to pull himself back together as he looked to his friend and now rival. "This is a new one for you Tamaki." Kyouya said with ease cutting through Tamaki's quiet thoughts, what ever they were. "We only began this morning and you are already jealous." A self satisfied smirk moved across his thin lips as pale digits adjusted his glasses.

"I am protecting my daughter." Said Tamaki. But his voice was almost venomous as he looked sidelong at him and Kyouya felt himself once more being taken aback by this sudden change in him. It was true Kyouya had considered the fact that this would most likely hurt his friendship with the gold haired host king, but so much animosity so quickly? Today was just full of surprises.

"Well!" Tamaki shouted with triumph "Come mon ami!" Or...perhaps not. Tamaki's threw his arms around his friend's shoulders before using it to drag him towards their own morning classes.

At last and blissfully alone Haruhi sunk into her chair with a breath of relief. Fingers pulling out her notes from over a week ago as well as new papers and everything else to get her through another class.. People were slowly filtering in and she could hear snippets of conversation from everyone in her class but felt no need to listen to any of it. Her eyes instead slipped to the window and stared out on the grounds. The large cherry trees were just ending their blooms and in a few weeks the trees would become bare in preparation of winter.

As she let herself ease into a more relaxed state her mind wandered as she watched the petals flutter away in the light morning wind. What was all that about exactly? Her mind asked as she leaned her head onto one hand. Kyouya wanting her for a private lunch? Of course it made sense that Tamaki wanted to have lunch with her as well but why so suddenly? Haruhi had no clue, despite her great intellect she never saw things involving herself. A half smile reached her lips as she thought of that lunch though. He said french delicacies hadn't he? Her mind tried to think of what those could possibly be, normally they stuck to a more traditional Japanese meal. The only french thing she could think of was creme brulee. Thinking of the sticky sweet thing kinda made her nose turn up. It had been good, the custard anyway but all that sugar on the top. Were all french things that sweet? She hoped not, she was not particularly one for sweet things.

Her gaze out the window was disturbed by a figure which broke her out of her reverie letting her brown orbs raise to take in who it was. It was Hikaru looking down at her with a facial expression that she could only read as fierce. "Hikaru?" He seemed to frown when she said his name before looking away. All Haruhi could do was shrug and straightened to look ahead only to notice the other seat was empty.

"Where's Kaoru?" She asked as she looked towards Hikaru once more.

The red headed twin simply shrugged and slid into his seat. "I don't know. He said he needed to grab something."

This was strange, and not only that but spoke a bit falsely. She let her eyebrows raise before shrugging and looking towards her notes. But she hadn't gotten more than two lines down when Hikaru was speaking again.

"Hey Haruhi...what did Kyouya want?" His voice seemed far off. Not the bored tone he normally kept to him but instead it seemed like he was trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

Haruhi looked to him for a long moment which caused him to redden a bit and look further away. She shrugged then and looked back to her notes saying offhandedly "He wanted to have lunch with me. Had something he wanted to talk to me about."

Her eyes were too busy on her notes to see a bit of anger flood into Hikaru's cat's eye gold orbs before he looked pointedly out the window. To most of the club it had become obvious that Hikaru was becoming more and more jealous as time went by, especially when it came to Tamaki. But this was the first time it had been shown towards Kyouya. And though Haruhi hadn't seen it, Kaoru had. A frown lifting onto his lips as he looked to his twin. He took his seat slowly trying to meet eyes with the angrier one; however, he was too busy staring out the window to even notice the arrival of his other half.

The last bell rang, everyone took their seats, and in came the professor. The lecture began and everyone too busy for anything from then on. Haruhi's fingers deftly copying down notes since she knew from Hikaru's bad mood he would be looking off of them later. But what was he in such a huff about? She couldn't put her finger on it and just put it up to a bad morning and instead kept her eyes on her notes as well as her mind off of lunch.

**Author's Note: Chapter two in the bag! I hope you are all enjoying it as it will only get more miserable from the host club from here! As always please review if it suits your fancy and enjoy!

Also thanks so much to SailorPikaAngel for the kind review!

And for the rest of you out there, what should Tamaki's favorite color be?**


	3. Awkward

Chapter Three

Awkward

For some the movement towards the glorious break of lunch was arduously slow, watching the clock tick each second towards the reprieve from lectures. Hikaru was among them, his eyes watching the clock above the door click ever closer to a time where he could move forward with his plan. He tapped a pencil on the desk against the empty paper. He hadn't even bothered to take notes, Haruhi always let him borrow hers anyway so what was the point? He could just copy them on his own time instead of listening to the professor's useless information. She was probably smarter than this particular sensei anyway. His eyes fell from the clock to lock onto matching golden eyes that looked at him worriedly. Kaoru. His head tilted for a moment gazing at his picture perfect match before he watched his brother's eyes dart away to Haruhi.

Apparently he had caught on to what was going on. Not a lot ever needed to be said between the Hitachiin brothers. So many years linked by the invisible silver thread that brought them so close made conversations irrelevant and only there for the sake of their 'audience'. Now a conversation was being held in secret. A movement of a shoulder, the flick of an eye, it told the other what they needed to know.

The professor was wrapping up his lecture and Hikaru's eyes moved to the front in parallel with his brother's before a wicked smile took to his lips. Eyes darting to corners for a mere second to get a final glance at the ticking freedom device before moving to the front. The instructor was finished, students were beginning to slowly speak but Haruhi was deep into her notes still jotting down last minute thoughts when twin arms came across her and started looking down at the notes.

"Haruhi." They said in unison causing her to jump slightly at the sudden noise before those eyes came up the short haired 'boy' moving eyes between the two of them. "You take such crisp notes." Said Kaoru as he snatched the current page reading it over for a moment before it was snatched away by Hikaru. "You really do, I didn't catch half of what that stuff professor said." Added the other brother as he stared at her crisp kanji.

"If you paid more attention your notes would improve." Haruhi said simply, her easy voice showing there was no malice in the comment just purely how she viewed it. Her eyes were on Hikaru before they slid to Kaoru. "Did you have any problems with the lecture?"

This was their chance! Kaoru gave a mock pout before sliding over and pointing at the page below. "I didn't understand this bit on adjectives at all." His eyes flicking over her notes again before sighing as Hikaru set the top page down. "I just can't understand it." The matching twin added.

"That's odd Hikaru." Said Haruhi worry sneaking into her voice despite herself, "you're normally so good at English."

"I know..." Kaoru was frowning more now as he looked at his own notes. "Perhaps you could help me with it at lunch?"

"I'm busy at lunch, gomen." Kaoru's head tilted for a bit feigning confusion though just like his brother he too had eavesdropped on the conversation between her and the two kings of the host club.

"Aw. Well how about after school then?" Hikaru brought up quickly as he met eyes with his brother for a moment to stop his worries before concentrating on the brown haired girl still sitting between them.

Haruhi tapped a pencil against her lower lip for a moment as she considered it. An after school tutoring session couldn't be all that bad right? "You have to promise no tricks. You will actually study." This time her eyes were on Hikaru first staying for a long moment before they flicked to the other Hitachiin to rest on the other side of the mirror for a moment.

"We promise!" They both chimed raising their index finger in a showing of their dedication. Haruhi gave a sigh to herself before nodding. "Alright, after club I'll work on it with you." It didn't really matter to her since she walked home anyway and her father would be too tired to really notice her being gone, but she would give him a call anyway. The bells chimed and she rose slowly packing a few things into her bag before getting ready to leave entirely, but as she rose two Hitachiin's caught her each pressing their lips to her cheeks before pulling back as one unit. "Arigato." Kaoru breathed to her as he moved away Hikaru adding in the same soft tone "Haruhi-kun."

Their eyes concentrated on her face as if she were a butterfly who could beat it's wings away from them at any moment. Sadly what ever reaction they were hoping to get from her didn't come as she just simply raised scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before saying "A simple thank you would have done fine."

Kaoru distinctly wanted to smack the palm of his hand against his forehead as Haruhi excused herself to go to her luncheon with the kings. They stood with the gap she had left still between them. Hikaru looked furious, a perfect additive to Kaoru's own aggravation. Bags were grabbed and thrown over opposing shoulders as they walked out, their eyes staring ahead but seeing none of the girls who blushed at their presence, the boys who moved out of their way. They were on a mission, their bodies carrying them towards the third music room without truly thinking about it. When they were merely a hallway away Kaoru stopped, Hikaru moving a few steps only before stopping himself.

"Hikaru." He barely breathed the words as his eyes stared at the other boy's back, "Is it really right to spy on them like this?"

"Don't you want to know what Tono has planned?" Hikaru spat back, his quiet voice full of vehemence. Kaoru was taken a bit aback by the harsh tone in it, but he simply frowned keeping his own worries inside his own mind. "Yes. But why not get Haruhi to tell us herself after club?"

Hikaru simply shook his head, "We'll be too busy after school." He took a step forward but his brother caught up grabbing his shoulder.

"Tono wouldn't hurt her. You know it."

"I don't care."

"Hikaru!" He growled the words at his brother tugging his shoulder further back and causing his mirror image to whirl around to view him in the eye. "Let her make her own choice Hikaru. We have no right to listen to their conversation."

"Then you can stay here." Hikaru bit back as his brother and he had a silent battle of wills between their eyes. "I want to know what is going on." And with that he broke from his brother's hands and kept walking. Kaoru stared at him with awe in his eyes. Shock flooding his face before he blinked it away. Hikaru was reckless, this was true, but this went beyond just eavesdropping a hallway conversation. Has his feelings for Haruhi spiraled so much as to lead him to spying?" Kaoru frowned but after a few moments began to take steps towards the door of music room three. They were twins, and regardless of his feelings on it, they were both in what ever choice was made together. His eyes seeing Hikaru pressed against the door with it open barely a crack to let a single eye peek within. With a sigh and a heavy heart Kaoru joined him moving beside him to peek in himself.

Tamaki had been floating on cloud nine since that morning. His daughter would get to taste the pleasures of his homeland! If there was anything the French did well (aside from love) it was food. Before the first class began he had made a slew of last minute phone calls having his own chef prepare the meal and gave explicit instructions as to how it would be arranged. Kyouya on the other hand had done nothing so extravagant in this game of wills. In some ways it was unfair, though out the entire week of break he had been ploying towards this. Figuring how to best arrange it, what to say, how to act. It was unfair because he had an advantage over Tamaki, a week's worth of planning as well as the events at the beach house gave him a bit more knowledge on Haruhi. Of course he could lavish her in splendor and fake affection, but she would see through it in a moment. In many ways she was just as cold as he was. Able to rip off the masks people surrounded themselves with in a single word, but unlike himself hers was not in spite or for influence. This made her a hard target and best of all a challenge.

As he entered the third music room he reminded himself of this. It would be a challenge, a challenge he was well equipped to defeat. He barely even nodded to Tamaki, who was in a frantic haze getting things prepared. So unnecessary, Kyouya thought amusedly to himself as he sat in the third seat at a small circular table pulling out his laptop and beginning his never ending work.

Moments later Haruhi arrived to find the room lavishly decorated. Fresh flowers, a beautiful long table with the food staying warm inside of what she was sure to be silver. They were each laid about above what looked to be small bits of flame, a form of warmer she was unused to. Her own bento in her hand seemed awfully silly with all the luxury lined on the table in front of her.

"Rich bastards." She grumbled as she walked further inside, so far she didn't see Tamaki and took to moving to where Kyouya was sitting his eyes glinting off the computer screen. She took her seat silently, letting her eyes watch him as he worked. It was odd how serene he seemed typing away at whatever it was he did all day.

"You know I normally charge to let someone sit there and watch me." Haruhi jumped, he hadn't even looked up from his computer once! When did he take the time to notice she had entered? She frowned as she stared at him before sitting back, letting her eyes stare at the far wall.

"You're the one who wanted to see me. Shouldn't I be charging you?" She responded after a few moments of silence moved into the room.

"Hmm." He was smirking now as he looked at her before shaking his head in amusement. He didn't respond though, taking up typing again and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She was not left alone for long as Tamaki burst open the changing room doors in a flurry of excitement. His hands held a small box under one arm as he came into the room. "Ah Haruhi, you're here, good!" He gave a smile then as he moved in and behind him a flurry of people followed: three maids, a few servers, and a single chef. He of course was the most noticeable because of the pretentious white hat that he wore and the way he shouted at everyone else in what she was quite sure was a French-Japanese hybrid language. Tamaki leaped like a dancer towards the table, doing a twirl before gently moving into the last open seat which unfortunately put her directly between them. Originally she would have been on the either side of them, but Tamaki had moved his chair somewhere in the middle of that turn.

"You know Sempai...you didn't need to go to this much trouble." She mumbled under her breath as Tamaki was still too busy having roses float around him to notice Haruhi's uncomfortable shuffling before she settled entirely. Kyouya took his reverie as a chance to get the conversation going off of the melodramatic teenager.

"I see your coat fits well enough Haruhi." His voice was curt and the comment seemed almost off hand since he never bothered to look up from his Pine-Apple laptop.

"Eh?" Haruhi commented as her hands flattened the coat a bit. "Uhm, hai Sempai. It seems to fit well enough."

Kyouya stood up then motioning for her to do the same which pulled Tamaki's mind into the moment at hand as he watched his fellow host club member scrutinize Haruhi's attire. His hands clapped onto her shoulders spinning her slowly before he leaned to greater inspect the coat work. Leaning as he did of course put him in front of Haruhi's now safely hidden chest. Haruhi didn't seem to notice really too busy looking at what was so special about her coat but Tamaki on the other hand was placing to explode. His face read and shaking as she slowly stood from his chair. Luckily Kyouya rose at the same moment sending a warning look to Tamaki before meeting with Haruhi's eyes.

"It's not good enough I'm afraid." He said with a deep set look of disappointment causing the edges of his thin lips to drag downward. A shake of his head before he pulled the end of her coat. Shaking his head again.

"Eh?" Haruhi said pushing down at the jacket as she tried to see exactly what his problem with the blue coat. But Kyouya was moving on without her, gesturing for Tamaki to come over.

"Let's get a second opinion shall we?" He moved Tamaki to her with a warning gaze giving a hand towards her torso, "Take a look."

Haruhi was confused now, and Tamaki...well let's just say the ninth gate of hell would be easier for him to handle then this. His hands were shaking as he looked at her. It was easier to consider her his daughter, and in many ways he hadn't broken himself of that mentality but he also realized (which caused a great amount of conflict) that he could not think of her that way and win this competition. He placed his long fingers on her shoulder and she gave him a quizzical look before he turned her to be profiled in front of him.

Red flushed to his cheeks as he leaned down to inspect and unfortunately saw the same thing as Kyouya. This wasn't just some wicked attempt by his classmate to sully her name and perhaps seduce her. No, this was a full fledged problem. He cleared his throat as he stood once more forcing the red to depart from his cheeks as he shook his head. "Kyouya's right. It's no good."

"What is no good?" Haruhi was down right paranoid now. She tapped across her jacket, was there a tear or something she hadn't noticed? She pulled the jacket away from her body a bit by the edge but could see no blemish. She hadn't eaten so there is no way she could have spilled upon it? What in the world was wrong? "What is it sempais?"

Kyouya merely shook his head and pointed to her seat quickly taking his own as Tamaki did the same. Tamaki had paled consideredably in the few moments since then as he saw the full scope of the problem. Everyone would notice eventually, especially if the thing about growing was true. That thought sent a new shock through him and with a slight added fire it also sent red into his cheeks making his violet eyes look away .What dirty thoughts to have about a daughter, his brain chastised, are you sure you are a father to her?

He shook the thought away as he looked to Kyouya, whose eyes were fully on the brown haired freshman. "It seems you have grown more than my calculations have permitted for. I will have to have a new jacket made."

"Eh?!" She seemed shocked now, another jacket meant more debt! Ugh, did the circle ever end? "What do you mean Kyouya-sempai? I don't feel any taller."

"I'm not meaning in height Haruhi. I mean-"

But he was cut off as Tamaki jumped from his seat as if a fire had been set to his backside and gave a slightly nervous smile. "I'll start them serving the food shall I?" The entire conversation was making him uncomfortable in ways he didn't want to deal with at that moment. Kyouya merely shrugged, placing his attention back on her.

"Have you changed your bra size recently Haruhi?" He was typing once more, obviously making plans for the new jacket and didn't see the flash of red hit her face. It was one part anger and three parts embarrassment.

"Nani?!" Her eyes grew wide before settling once more. "I don't believe that is information I need to share with you sempai."

"Oh you misunderstand, it IS information you need to share Fujioka-san." His sudden formality made the biting tone sink in all the more and she quickly looked away from him.

"Not that I've noticed." She answered quietly, her eyes specifically looking away from him.

He gave a sigh then as a single digit rose to readjust his frames. "Apparently you notice less about yourself than I had realized. You should be by my calculations a 32b, but I am guessing by your lack of notice you are still wearing 30a. Is this correct?"

Haruhi turned crimson, no matter how unabashed she was about herself bra sizes were a completely different matter. And how the hell did he know? Now that she thought about it her bras were a bit uncomfortable but she had simply counted that as her need to go buy new ones...a full cup jump? She frowned and she heard Kyouya tsk in disappointment.

"Unfortunately at this rate it will be hard to conceal your sex. Your own body is working against you."

Haruhi frowned more. She couldn't see a noticeable difference, her jacket still fell flat against her and gave no hint to what it was hiding underneath.

Tamaki was back now and was helping the maids set plates, something she was shocked to see. She never imagined Tamaki setting a table before, and as he set hers before her he gave a beaming smile before taking his seat.

A pot was set in the middle and bread as well. The pot was suspended over a warmer which struck her as rather odd and her quizzical look must have caught Tamaki's attention.

"Fondue." He explained as he picked up the metal skewer that was placed across the white china plate. "See, you break off a piece of bread." He reached over grabbing the hard french loaf and tearing it with a strangely graceful ease before putting the small piece on the end of the skewer and placing it in the bowl. Haruhi had to admit even to herself that it smelled delicious as she leaned over to see what he was sticking it into. The strange scent was strong as well as foreign, the only part of it she recognized being a distinct smell of wine which she only knew because of her father. Again Tamaki explained "It's a melding of various french cheeses such as Roquefort, Brie, Swiss and various others along with wine or sherry." He pulled away the skewer to show her the bread softened by the liquid mix and began blowing on it softly.

Haruhi was entranced somehow by the simple motion. She expected that much like the coffee incident with the Lobelia girls he might simply stick the steaming hot piece into his mouth, but instead he was blowing on it delicately. She saw Kyouya was already getting a piece of his own ready and she gently took a piece of the bread and began to break it for herself. Her fingers wrapped around it and she tried to tug but the harsh french loaf held fast. She frowned and tried again but still nothing. This is more difficult than breaking a crab's leg she thought bitterly as she tried to bend it, pull it, but she couldn't get the damn thing to move. Is it a rock? She wondered idly and was so concentrated she nearly tuned Kyouya out who, of course, was still speaking business.

"As much as your being a host has helped the club as well as your debt, I'm not sure how long it will be until people notice the obvious." His eyes looked to her and noticed her distraction. She was biting her lip now as she was pulling with all her might on the bread but it would not give way to her. "I was wondering if you might consider coming out into the open about it instead of trying to continue with false pretenses?"

Haruhi looked up then from the target of her aggravation with a frown. "I still don't understand why I need to." She grumbled, her anger at the bread making her voice sound tense as she once more tried to pull the bread and was only dragged away by the sound of heavily stifled laughter. Her eyes looked up to see Tamaki covering his mouth as he tried to hold it back desperately and even Kyouya looked like he might be cracking. She gave a cry of absolute aggravation and looked like she might throw it.

Tamaki couldn't take her pathetic state anymore and let his hand move onto the loaf. "Here let me help." He said with a gentle smile before grabbing the offending piece of bread away and with a twist of his wrist breaking the bread easily. Once more he showed his grace with these things and Haruhi found herself shocked. Still she was pulled away from watching him once more by Kyouya's voice.

"I suppose you'll need think it over. But remember what I told you, your naiveté about this cannot last forever." He gave her a harsh look and Haruhi frowned. She hadn't forgotten about the beach house, nor the questions that had plagued her about it for a few weeks after. She had never thought she'd have to give up her life living in a boy's clothing. For some odd reason the thought had never occurred to her that maybe, just maybe she would grow into more of a woman. Kyouya saw her deep thought and though Tamaki was too busy staring at her worriedly to see the shadow king frown. "Well for now let's enjoy the meal hmm?"

Her eyes raised but he was already typing away his piece of soaked bread forgotten as the steam moved in slow curls like the cigarette smoke in movies. She slowly dipped the bread in and tentatively smelled it again. With most food a smell gives you a hint of what you're going to be biting into, but this gave her no such luxury. Her eyes looked to Tamaki warily and the strangely reserved host king only offered a reassuring nod and an encouraging smile. She returned it with a meek one of her own before taking a bite of the now cool culinary contraption.

It was beyond description. As she let the small piece of bread slide into her mouth she now understood why the French were kings of the kitchen. It was not because it was amazing, or the greatest thing she had ever tasted. Instead it was because it was beyond anything that she had ever tasted and no words could describe it. Knowing it was a mix of various cheeses she had expected it to be salty; however, it shocked her in instead being sweet and slightly nutty. Her eyes filled with stars as she tasted it and it looked like Tamaki could weep for joy at the sight. "Mmm!" she exclaimed and was quickly breaking off yet another piece of bread and dipping it before she had finished completely chewing the first.

"Good?" Kyouya asked as he looked up from the screen to settle his eyes on her. She gave an enthusiastic nod and Tamaki could no longer take it.

The reserve left as he quickly reached towards her and grabbed her "Kawaii!" he exclaimed but did not notice that this caused the piece of newly dipped bread to fly and land directly on his lap. "AYIEE!" He exclaimed as he jumped from his seat knocking the chair over as he quickly threw the offending piece off of his leg, which of course burned his fingers. "Hot hot hot! Ow ow ow!" He whined, which caused Haruhi to laugh despite herself as he jumped up and down blowing on his hands. Her laugh sweet and uncaring caused even Kyouya to break as he chuckled amicably at Tamaki's antics.

Haruhi finally rose and walked over with her ever helpful pocket of first aid and quickly tied off three of his fingers and offered a pack of kleenex to his now ruined trousers. "Arigato Haruhi." He said shyly as he looked down at his newly bandaged fingers and gave her a small smile before slowly leading her back to her seat. "Come, there are five more courses to go!"

By the end of the meal Haruhi had learned another thing about the french as well. They like food, and a lot of it. By the end of it she only took small 'trial' bites of everything he gave her and that was only after guilting her with his puppy eyes and sulking. Finally the 'dessert course' was finished which she had passed on since it was chocolate dipper strawberries and made Tamaki swear to give them to Hunny later once she noticed how full she was. She had never raten so much food and Kyouya looked as if he too was dumbfounded by the sheer amount of it that was provided. When Tamaki confessed that a standard French luncheon consisted of seven courses Haruhi kindly reminded herself that she would never move to France.

Outside a pair of eyes had retreated much earlier. Hikaru was fuming at the obvious 'checking-out' they had done of Haruhi's figure and Kaoru had dragged him to an empty classroom to quiet him down. "No one should be allowed to look at her that way!" Hikaru roared and a hand clamped over his mouth to silence him so as to not draw attention.

"But don't you feel better? There were no confessions, no anything, they're just concerned about someone finding out she's a girl, that's all." Always one to try to bring up the brighter side of things to his now raging brother he gave an apathetic smile as he pulled his hand away.

"I still don't trust Tono or Kyouya." He grumbled as he looked away from him arms crossed in an obvious sulk. Kaoru simply shook his head in defeat before leaning back against one of the desks.

"Do you think she'll do it Hikaru?" He asked after a moment and seeing his brother's quizzical face he continued, "Confess she's a girl."

Hikaru frowned then and lounged on an opposing desk himself arms holding him up as he gazed towards the ceiling. "I don't know."

"Kyouya had a point unfortunately. It is becoming a bit too apparent..."

"You were looking?!" Hikaru looked at his brother in shock having always placed his twin for a bit more interested in males than himself. Kaoru just gave a smirk.

"I'm not blind you know." He gave his brother a lewd smile which made Hikaru only blush and look away.

"I...I just never thought you'd look at her that way."

Kaoru merely shrugged as he flipped open his cell phone to look at the time. "Come on, we need to leave before this room fills." Hikaru merely nodded as the two walked out slowly in perfect unison steps. Hikaru gave a single look to the room at the end of the hall before walking with his brother further into the school.

Unbeknown to them another had taken to spying on the group, her chestnut and auburn hair flowing behind her as she made her way down the hall, a wicked grin was on the face of the female Ouron student. Fingers clutched her yellow skirt in rage as she moved down the steps. "I'll get you now Fujoika." she whispered venomously "Just give me time."

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry it took so long between getting married and the holiday season I couldn't get my hubby to beta-read this damn chapter, so blame him for the delay.

Oh! And this chapter's question: What is the silliest costume Tamaki should imagine Haruhi in?**


End file.
